wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
We're All Friends
"We're All Friends" is the opening track to Here Comes A Song from 1992. It was later re-recorded in 2006 and 2007 for the album Wiggle and Learn: Getting Strong!, and featured in the video for You Make Me Feel Like Dancing. The tune was later used for the song I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! in 2007, which itself was adapted into Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party in 2012. Song Credits 1992 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Anthony Field * Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Mastering: Don Bartley * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios * Mastering Location: Studio 301 * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2006 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Tiger Sound * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2007 Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Master: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1992 Version * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Jane Bezzina * Organ: Jeff Fatt 2006 Version * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Craig Abercrombie 2007 Version * Vocals: Sam Moran * Backing Vocals: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Craig Abercrombie * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Bass: Murray Cook Lyrics 1992 Version Barton is friends with Alex Who's friends with Jesse And they all like apples Adrian is friends with Sascha Who's friends with Rebecca And they all like the swings Benjamin is friends with Michelle Who's friends with Sarah And they all like fire engines David is friends with Joseph Who's friends with Daniel And they all like Timothy We're all friends here at this kindy Although at times you wouldn't think so But a smile or a hug, or a gentle "I'm sorry." Makes you feel okay Others: Okay? Greg: Okay. Wiggles: Okay! Rachel is friends with Fergus Who's friends with Caroline and they all like dress up. 2006 Version Greg: Murray is friends with Anthony Who's friends with Jeff The Other Wiggles: And we all like Greg Greg: Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with the Captain And we all like Wags Well, we're all friends here, everybody But sometimes your friends might be sad But a smile or a hug or a gentle "I'm sorry" Makes you feel okay Okay, that's right! Well, Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with the Captain And we all like Wags (whistling) 2007 Version Sam: Murray is friends with Anthony Who's friends with Jeff The Other Wiggles: And we all like Sam Sam: Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with the Captain And we all like Wags Well, we're all friends here, everybody But sometimes your friends might be sad But a smile or a hug or a gentle "I'm sorry" Makes you feel okay Others: Okay? Sam: Okay. Others: Okay! Well, Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with the Captain And we all like Wags (whistling) Well, we're all friends here, everybody But sometimes your friends might be sad But a smile or a hug or a gentle "I'm sorry" Makes you feel okay Others: Okay? Others: Okay! Sam: Murray is friends with Anthony Who's friends with Jeff The Other Wiggles: And we all like Sam Listen Trivia * The 2006 version was released on a CD that came with a book titled after the song. Video Appearances * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Album Appearances *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Let's Wiggle (album) *Getting Strong! Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Getting Strong songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Karaoke songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs